


I Ain't Cold

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Prompt Fill, pretty gay, they arent actually together but like, you can tell there are Feelings there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Spot sent Elmer to Manhattan but it's getting late and he hasn't come back yet. He decides to go and get him.





	I Ain't Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whathashappenedhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathashappenedhere/gifts).



Elmer was a Brooklyn newsie, and he was a well respected Brooklyn newsie at that. If you stand at Spot Conlon’s side for that long, you become almost as powerful as the king himself. The main reason Elmer had been at Spot’s side, basically been his second in command, was because they were friends. They got along well. Not many of the other newsies knew that though, they assumed it had something to do with Elmer being a good worker. It had nothing to do with that. Sure it helped that Elmer was good at selling, and Spot wouldn’t tolerate it if he started slacking, but they were just really good friends. There wasn’t any other reason Spot kept him at his side. Nope.

Spot had sent Elmer out after selling was done for the day. He sent him to Manhattan. He had a certain message for Jack and he only trusted Elmer to know what it was, so he’s who he sent. He was a strong kid, he knew he’d get it done and get back in no time. There was a problem though. It was getting late, and Elmer wasn’t back yet. It looked like it was getting ready to storm too. Spot decided he would head to Manhattan to get him. He was worried about him. As a friend. A good friend. Yep. He decided he needed to put someone in charge while he was gone, but he normally chose Elmer for that. He thought for a second and called York over.

“What you need, Spot?” His uncovered eye held some confusion.

“Elmer’s still down in Manhattan. I’m worried ‘bout the kid, so I’m gonna get ‘im. Need you to look after the others.” York nodded and headed off. In case it did rain before they got back, Spot grabbed a blanket so they’d have something to help cover up so they didn’t get entirely soaked. He soon headed off to Manhattan. On the walk there, a lot of people were looking at him. Spot didn’t often leave Brooklyn, he sent others to do things for him if it was something outside of his turf. He liked staying in Brooklyn to watch over his newsies and keep things in order, so he wasn’t surprised to get people looking at him. When he got to Manhattan, he got even more looks from the newsies still outside of the lodging house. It was rare to see Spot outside of Brooklyn, rarer to see him in Manhattan. He got to the lodging house and casually strolled inside. He saw Racetrack off to the side, talking with a few newsies. Spot believed their names were Albert, Blink, and Mush.

“Aye, Higgins.” Race looked up and smiled cheekily.

“Mr. Spot Conlon! So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He stuck his cigar back into his mouth but didn’t lose the smile. Spot rolled his eyes.

“Where’s Kelly?” Race rolled his eyes this time and pointed up. The roof, obviously. Spot nodded and headed up. When he got there, he saw Jack.

“Aye! Kelly!” Jack turned around when he saw him with a confused look on his face.

“Didn’t you already send one of your guys here? Elmer, was it? What, you wanna tell me yourself to make sure it gets through to me?” Spot just huffed and didn’t respond to his question.

“Where is ‘my guy?’ He shoulda come right back an’ he didn’t.” Jack groaned and rolled his eyes.

“It was gettin’ late and winter is comin’ soon so it’s colder out. Figured we’d keep him here tonight. Thought you could deal with being one man down ‘til morning.” Spot was beginning to remember why he didn’t come to Manhattan. Jack Kelly was a walking headache.

“Where would he be at, then?”

“Somewhere downstairs, most likely. Probably talkin’ with some fellas.” Spot nodded and headed downstairs without saying anything else. He looked around for him, and eventually found him when he went back to the place he saw Race when he first entered. Elmer had joined the little group.

“Elmer!” Spot called to him and he looked over with wide eyes. He walked over to him quickly.

“Spot! What you doin’ in Manhattan?” He looked genuinely confused.

“Came to get you, idiot. Come on, we’re headin’ back to Brooklyn.”

“Ain’t it a little late though?”

“I didn’t come all the way here to stay the night. Can’t be around Kelly more than a few minutes. Come on, we’ll be safe.” Elmer shrugged and waved to Race and the group. He waved back, and winked at Spot, who sent back a glare. They headed out of the lodging house and began the trek back to Brooklyn. Jack had been right about one thing, it was pretty cold out. Spot was alright, he was good in the cold, but he saw Elmer rubbing his arms a bit.

“You gettin’ cold?” Elmer looked at him in surprise.

“No, I’m fine.” He kept rubbing his arms though. Halfway to Brooklyn, Elmer began shivering. Spot was still carrying the blanket, so he pulled it out from underneath his arm.

“Here, Elmer, take my blanket.” Elmer looked at him with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head.

“I told you, I ain’t cold.” He continued to shiver, and Spot rolled his eyes.

“Bullshit. Here.” Spot stopped and draped the blanket over Elmer’s shoulder’s anyway. Elmer glared at him, but he didn’t remove the blanket. He wrapped it tighter around himself, actually. Spot smiled at him, at least now he wouldn’t freeze to death the rest of the way to Brooklyn. When they got there, Spot saw that none of his newsies were still outside, York must have done a good job. He went to walk inside, but stopped when he didn’t hear Elmer behind him anymore. He turned, and saw him a little ways away in front of the Brooklyn lodging house. He was looking up at the sky. Spot looked up too, and all the signs of it storming from earlier were gone, and the sky was clear. He walked back over to Elmer.

“Come on, we gotta get inside and get some shut-eye.” He nudged him, but Elmer didn’t budge.

“The stars look pretty nice tonight.” Spot scoffed.

“You’d rather stay out here an’ stare at the stars than get inside and get some sleep before gettin’ up to work tomorrow?” Elmer looked at Spot with a frown.

“Sometimes you gotta enjoy the little things in life, Spotty.” Normally Spot would soak someone for calling him Spotty, but it was Elmer, so he guessed it was alright. He decided to stand and look at the stars with him. To make sure he was safe and that he’d get inside before the sunrise. Nothing more. Not at all. He kept finding himself looking at Elmer’s awed face more than the sky, though.

“You ever wonder, Spotty?”

“Wonder about what?” Elmer turned to him.

“Wonder what life would be like if we didn’t have to sell papers everyday just to stay alive? Wonder what it would be like to be treated like another human bein’?” Spot sighed, and he wrapped an arm around Elmer’s shoulders.

“All the time, El. We’s just gotta accept that that ain’t gonna happen. Not anytime soon. Besides, if we weren’t newsies, we’d probably never have met.” Elmer looked at him and smiled.

“Yeah. So maybe havin’ to be a newsie ain’t so bad.” They walked inside together and went to bed. Spot was glad he met Elmer. He’s the first thing since becoming king of Brooklyn that’s made him glad to be a newsie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This was a prompt from my wonderful friend Sam (ily) and I finally wrote it! If you want to send me prompts, my tumblr is @bentylershook !! I'm always open for them!


End file.
